Jeremy's Dino Encounter
by Dark Freddy
Summary: The story behind(or outside) the book. Jeremy and friends meet Allen. And will the group get use to him?... No


**Warning** **: Before reading this, read "Allen's** **Diary" first.**

.

On a peaceful day at Freddy's. The gang, was doing there job. Keeping the humans, happy. "What should we do, after this. Jeremy? " Said T. Chica. The both of them, we're playing a little song. When, Jeremy notice, most of the kids, we're watching something else. "What are they doing, honey?" Said T. Chica, as she sees him, getting off the stage. "What ever it is. Its, ruining my song, I practice all night." Said Jeremy, investigating this situation. As he got closer, he saw a new figure in the restaurant. "It's nice to meet you, little one's. I'm Allen, the Allosaurus. Reader of the book club." He was an interesting guy. He was a tin green color, with a small black fedora, and a tail as long as there arms. Before Jeremy can introduce him self. One of the employees, moved Jeremy, back on stage. Along with Freddy and Bonnie too. "Hey. I was in the middle of telling kids, funny jokes." Said T. Freddy. "Yeah, and I was performing a song to some guys. What gives?!" Said an enraged T. Bonnie, as he was about to hit the guy with his guitar, only being stop by his friends. "Alright people, the place will be closing in ten minutes." Said the employer. When it was announced, Jeremy was Upset. Due to the fact that his song, did not finish. "I work so hard, on that song." T. Chica then comfort him, and place his head on here chest. "It's okay dear. You can do in, tomorrow." Meanwhile, Allen was waiting for the people to take him back. But they didn't. And so, he had to spend the night at Freddy's.

It was twelve O'clock. And Jeremy and his Friends, get ready for another night. "Aw heck. There's a guard today. Now what should we do?" Said T. Freddy. "We can get rid of him, by scaring him to death. Or until he pees him self, making him to not come back." Said T. Bonnie, as he and Freddy, head too the hallway. Meanwhile, Jeremy and T. Chica where just hanging out on the stage, when all of a sudden. Allen was rearranging the tables. "It looks like home. But doesn't feel like it." He then grabbed a small table from the back room, and went to the hall. "Hey Jeremy. Now's your chance to introduce, your self to him." Said T. Chica, but Jeremy was busy, practicing his song. "Jeremy!?" "What. How about you, meet the guy. I'm sure that he'll be kind." Said Jeremy, as he goes back to practice some more. T. Chica sigh, a little louder then she meant too, and went down the hall. As she was doing it. She wanted to not waist this time, going too the hall, too meet the new guy. But also wanted to scare the night guard. So she took off here beak, and made her eyes black. Just as she came, T. Freddy and Bonnie were out, moving to room to room, as the man was flashing the light. What really caught her interest was, the new guy reading a book on the far end at the hall. "What's he reading?" She decided to look at his work. This made Allen, uncomfortable. She made it more uncomfortable, by leaning on his shoulder to watch. Then, Jeremy walked in, and saw the action he was feeling. "Chica, don't lean on him like that." He walk towards them and leaned on Allen's, other shoulder. "You want to get really close, but also not touching him, at the same time. Now come back to the stage, for some of Mangle's pie." Said Jeremy, as him and T. Chica left the hall. Leaving Allen at peace. "Oops. I forgot to say hi to the guy." Said T. Chica, as she came back on his side. Allen was not that terrified like last time, but was more annoyed by her appearance. So he grabbed his book, and slapped her face with it, but not in a mean way but, in a go a way with friendship way. But T. Chica got the wrong message. "Ah my F**ken face! (Flash of light to eye) Stupid guard! Come here!" She ran to the guard in a large burst of speed. Then the guard flash, an odd flashlight to her. Instead of regular light, it was blue. "Huh, we're am I?" Said T. Chica, as She crawl to a vent and left.

An hour has pass, and Allen was looking around the main room, for a clock. "Doesn't he have something else to do, besides reading." Said Jeremy. "Shut up, Jeremy." Said T. Chica with some anger issues and left down the hall. "Wow. What up with Chici?" Said T. Bonnie, as Jeremy got next to him. " For starters, bad name. And she's just mad because of the new guy, smack his book on here face." He the got up and went to the bed room. Later, T. Freddy was getting his eye shine by the light, and frustrated his way out back to the stage. " Someone get the Puppet, and make him piss." "Okay Freddy. You asked." Said T. Bonnie as he hop(Yes hop) His way to the Prize Corner. T. Freddy followed, while he did accidentally bump in to Allen, he also apologies too him but he was gone already. "Hey Puppet. we heard from the guard that, he thinks that you look girly." Said T. Freddy but no answer from the Marionette. "Hey. Are you in there?" Said T. Bonnie. "Go away you too. I don't feel like talking too you guys. After what you've done to the only person, I had a connection with." Said The Marionette from within the box. Both the guys feel bad about there actions, and left. Leaving the Marionette in his box. "...He said what!" He burst out of his box, but he did it too hard and hit the ceiling and came crashing down. "Ow."

"Oh great. Hes back at the hall" Said T. Chica as Allen was watching her, staring at the camera. He was puzzled by there actions to the guy. and left walking to his office. "Chica, stop being all mad and stuff and just tell him how you felt about that hit." Said T. Bonnie with Jeremy behind him. "Alright I guess. But if he does something weird, I'll... what?" She then looked as Allen grabbed the guard out the Parlour. "What on earth?" Said Jeremy. Allen then notice them, looking at him. "Hi there. I'm Allen the Allosaurus. I'm a professional reader to kids." the rest looked at each other then back. "Well nice to meet you, I'm Jeremy. And this is Toy Bonnie and my fiance Toy Chica." "Nice to meet you, but can you guys say anything besides static?" Said Allen. The rest were confused. can he hear them talk to him? "Um. Can you hear us Allen?" Said Jeremy, then Allen left them to the office and never came out. "You see. He is weird."

The next day came and Everyone was doing there jobs. "Can you help me Jeremy, I can't tell if these kids are pulling my leg." Said T. Chica. Jeremy was peaking at the "Kids Cove" as Allen was reading to a bunch of kids a fairy tale book. "Oh would you look at that. Hes finally made those little monsters calm for once. I feel like he was put here for a reason." Jeremy was touched by Allen's kind heart, as T. Chica was being tackled by kids. "Help me. There taking of my bib. Jeremy!"

 **Part 2 coming soon**


End file.
